Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by Monster April
Summary: "Tentu saja! Memangnya yang mengikutiku sejak lahir sampai sekarang siapa lagi?"/"Cih, aku masih normal Cho!"/"SETAAAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU CHO!"/"Bagaimanapun kau, seaneh apapun kau, sekarang kau dan aku teman. Arra?"/"Hik!" yah, kumat lagi deh phobia yeoja-nya/REPOST/KyuMin! YeWook! GS/RnR Please


_**Chapter 1 : Prolog!**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun. Namja yang memiliki paras dan otak yang diatas rata-rata itu berkali-kali melirik jam tangan yang melingkari lengan kirinya dengan raut kesal. Ya Tuhan, bahkan dengan raut tidak semenyenangkan itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih saja terlihat sangat tampan.

"Lama sekali sih! Haish," keluh Kyuhyun kesal. Tentu saja Ia kesal. Hey, dia sudah hampir lumutan berdiam diri menunggu seseorang yang bahkan dimenit ke-17 orang tersebut belum juga nongol. Padahal Sungmin—orang yang ditunggunya—yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di halte bus. Tapi kenapa malah yeoja itu yang terlambat?

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau Sungmin menyuruhnya menunggu di halte Bus agar Ia tak nebeng sarapan di rumahnya pagi ini. Yeah, tapi kan masih ada pagi-pagi yang selanjutnya. Maklum, kalau dilihat-lihat orangtua Sungmin memang kadang—ah bahkan sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin cemburu. Kkk~

"Eviiiilll!"

JDUAK!

"Aish, appoya!" ringis Kyuhyun yang berhasil diserempet oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada Sungmin—yang hanya dibalas oleh garukan tak berarti dari si yeoja, "Bisakah kau datang dengan lebih baik?!" dan Sungmin malah nyengir tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran, Ia melihat Sungmin dari bawah sampai atas. Tali sepatu belum betul sempurna, seragam acak-acakan, dan terakhir—rambut yang tak jelas bentuknya. Miris sekali. Ck.

Seketika itu Kyuhyun jadi cemas, Ia langsung mendekati Sungmin, "Ada apa? Kenapa bisa kesiangan seperti ini? Apa anjing Han-hyung mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi sambil menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi tunggu halte, "Kau itu yeoja Min, berpenampilanlah lebih baik."

Kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin, dan memperbaiki tali sepatu milik Sungmin yang belum tertali sempurna—membuat yeoja itu tersenyum riang. "Untuk apa? Lagipula kau juga tidak masalah kan dengan penampilanku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, jujur Ia sangat senang mendengar penuturan yeoja yang merangkap sebagai sahabat dan yeoja yang disukainya itu.

Eh? Disukainya?

Tentu saja. Tapi jangan bertanya itu sejak kapan, karena Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu itu sejak kapan—mungkin sejak lama. Tapi Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya saat tahun pertama mereka di SMU. Saat untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebagai seorang yeoja. Ya, saat itu entah kenapa Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menjadi sangat cantik—membuat debaran yang memang selalu muncul ketika bersama yeoja kelinci itu semakin cepat dan menyenangkan.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam kegiatannya, debaran ini tetap saja tidak pernah berkurang—bahkan bertambah berkali lipat. Geli memang—sangat malah, tapi yah jika itu menyangkut Sungmin semuanya terasa sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri tegak tepat dihadapan Sungmin, "Memangnya kau pikir hanya aku yang melihatmu setiap hari, hm?"

Sungmin tertawa, "Tentu saja! Memangnya yang mengikutiku sejak lahir sampai sekarang itu siapa lagi?" Kyuhyun merengut mendengar sindiran Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu! Perlu ditekankan kalau yang bisa melihat ekspresi langka itu hanya Sungmin dan Yesung—sahabat mereka (sepupu Sungmin) juga.

"Yak-yak, jangan marah! Kajja lebih baik kita berangkat, bus-nya sudah datang," ujar Sungmin lalu menyeret Kyuhyun yang ngambek untuk masuk ke dalam Bus.

.

.

.

"**All For You"**

**By oxydet (Adetya L. Maharani)**

**Chapter 1/? (26-01-13)**

**Genderswitch! OOC! Typo's!**

**Semua tokoh milik Tuhan YME!**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Big head~!" seru Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang lalu mengacak rambut Yesung yang sedang membaca hingga sang pemiliknya risih.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku, evil!" desis Yesung merengut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun dan kembali membaca.

Namja setan itu tersenyum setan(?) melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokong seksehnya tepat disebelah Yesung. Lalu dengan gerakan seduktif Ia membelai pipi Yesung dengan begitu lembut, "Chagiyaaa~" desah Kyuhyun—membuat Yesung yang sedang fokus langsung begidik ngeri merasakan hembusan panas dipipi kanannya.

JDUAK!

"HYAAA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA-APAAN KAU!" jerit Yesung setelah sukses jatuh dari atas kursi. Kyuhyun terbahak laknat melihat reaksi Yesung. Seketika seisi kelas menatap mereka heran, tapi pada detik berikutnya semua orang kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyukainya Chagiyaaa? Hemm?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat Yesung ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan muntah sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Cih, aku masih normal Cho! Lagipula, apa-apaan sih kau! Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?!" Yesung bangkit dan kembali duduk seperti semula, walaupun pada dasarnya Ia masih risih dengan setan disampingnya yang bisa mengerjainya kapan saja.

"Normal, eoh? Kalau kau normal… kenapa kau takut dengan yang namanya yeo-ja?" sindir Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada akhir kalimat, membuat Yesung memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan mengareti mulutmu itu," ancam Yesung dingin.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa setan, Yesung dengan susah payah bersabar untuk tidak segera menggantung si Cho itu di tiang bendera lapangan sekolah. "Sensitive sekali sih, lagipula kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari yeojachingu? Kau mau jadi perjaka tua nantinya?"

"Kau pikir aku saja yang tidak pernah punya yeojachingu?" sindir Yesung sambil membuka halaman baru pada buku yang dibacanya, dalam hati namja ini bersorak riang melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun yang berhasil balik Ia sindir.

"Yak! Aku berbicara seperti ini juga untuk kabaikanmu! Aku sih gampang, tapi kau? Baru berdekatan dengan yeoja dalam jarak satu meter saja sudah panas-dingin."

"Tapi dengan Ibuku, Ibu Sungmin beserta dengan Sungminnya tidak."

"Karena Sungmin masih keluargamu Kim Jong Woon! Maka dari itu, dengan Sungmin saja bisa—aku yakin dengan yang lain juga bisa kalau sudah terbiasa!" Kyuhyun berdecak frustasi melihat Yesung hanya diam dan membaca bukunya sok serius. Padahal pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Yesung sebenarnya sudah membaca buku seperti itu.

Sret!

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menggunakan ini sebagai terapimu? Ini bodoh, kau tahu? Percuma kalau kau tidak pernah mau mencoba, Yesungie!" ucap Kyuhyun gusar dan melempar buku—yang ternyata buku dewasa keatas meja, membuat Yesung bungkam melihat kepergian sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Bibi," sapa Kyuhyun saat nyelonong bak pemilik rumah asli memasuki rumah Sungmin—bahkan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong—Umma Sungmin tersenyum melihat kalau Kyuhyun-lah yang datang. "Annyeong Kyu," balas Jaejoong singkat karena sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan siang. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghampiri dan membantu Jaejoong membawakan makanan dan menatanya diatas meja. "Ah, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, kau sangat membantu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ne, cheonmaneyo Bibi. Umm, kalau Sungmin dimana ya? Aku datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu, mungkin saja anak itu tidak akan pernah mengerjakan tugasnya kalau tidak denganmu Kyu. Hehehe, naik saja, dia ada di kamarnya. Dan, oh ya… sekalian panggil dia ne, untuk makan siang bersama." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan segera pergi menuju lantai dua—ke kamar Sungmin.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Maklumlah, bagi Kyuhyun kamar Sungmin, adalah kamarnya juga.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun saat memasuki kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati seonggok(?) manusia yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan kaset game dengan dengkuran halus itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran—tapi detik berikutnya Ia terkikik geli melihat bahwa sang empu pemilik kamar pink ini ternyata ketiduran di lantai. Sepertinya Ia ketiduran setelah bermain games, seperti biasanya.

"Ish, bocah ini!" bisik Kyuhyun gemas melihat wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar seperti bayi saat tidur. Perlahan Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil nan berisi itu dan memindahkannya keatas ranjang. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan perlahan Ia juga ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin.

Namja Cho itu tidur dengan posisi menyamping—memperhatikan wajah seorang Lee Sungmin dari sisi kanannya. Ia kembali tertawa kecil melihat yeoja itu mendengkur halus dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sungguh lucu—sangat polos sekaligus cantik dimatanya. Aneh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah ini—malah Ia ingin melihatnya lagi-lagi dan lagi, pa.

"Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Cepat turun, kita makan siang!" panggilan Bibi Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia bangkit dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk—jujur Ia malu sendiri telah memandangi Sungmin diam-diam seperti ini. Apalagi mendengar teriakan Bibi Jae barusan, sebenarnya Ia kaget—serasa tertangkap basah. Padahal dulu saat mereka masih kecil sampai mereka SMP, mereka sering sekali menginap dan tidur bersama.

Tapi sekarang? Ugh, jangan kira menginap… kalian mau membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa 'menahan semuanya' bersama seorang yeoja? Apalagi itu Sungmin. Hey, dia sudah dewasa untuk memiliki fantasi yang 'iya-iya'. Dan yang pasti jawabannya adalah "TIDAK" .

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, bagaimana cara Ia membangunkan yeoja ini?

Eh?

Tapi Kyuhyun rasa Ia punya rencana yang bagus—dan senyum evil segera tercetak manis dibibir tebalnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dan menghampiri meja makan—ternyata disana sudah ada paman Lee Yunho, sepertinya Ia pulang lebih awal. "Annyeong paman," sapa Kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat ditempat biasanya Ia duduk.

"Annyeong Kyu," balas Yunho singkat—karena Ia sudah makan duluan. Jaejoong yang datang dari arah dapur membawa kopi langsung bertanya, "Sungmin dimana?"

Kyuhyun dengan santai mengambil nasi beserta lauk-pauknya dan menjawab, "Sebentar lagi juga dia turun, Bi." Kyuhyun terkikik—membuat kedua suami-istri itu begidik mendengar tawa setan bocah itu. Namja itu lalu menatap jam tangannya dan mulai berhitung,

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Emp—KRIIIIIINGGGG!

—"KYYAAA! UMAAAA~!" teriakan yang sangat ctar membahana badai halilintar duar-duar(?) -_-" itu terdengar memekakakan telinga dari lantai dua.

"Buahahahhaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak ditempatnya, membuat YunJae menganga sesaat lalu menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan bocah ini—mereka terlalu terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Sudah mereka berdua pastikan dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sekarang; satu teriakan lagi dan yang kedua adalah akhir dari riwayat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"SETAAAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU CHO!"

.

.

"Ming, maaf~"

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas namja yang sejak tadi meminta maaf padanya. Ya, memang sejak kemarin—saat Sungmin tidak berhasil membunuh Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja itu memilih mendiaminya saja karena ia kesal. Tentu saja Ia kesal! Bagaiman tidak, jika kau sedang terlelap tidur dengan nyenyaknya, seseorang dengan sengaja mengaktifkan alarm jam weker dan meletakan itu tepat disamping telingamu. Hey, Sungmin benar-benar shock kemarin!

Bagaimana Sungmin bisa tahu pelakunya itu Kyuhyun? Jawaban yang mudah dengan terdapatnya buku Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja ditinggal di ranjang Sungmin.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali sih Kyu!" decak si Namja sipit sambil menyeruput Ice moccacino miliknya, Ia cukup bosan mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang sudah berlangsung sejak tadi pagi. Sungmin langsung memberikan dua jempolnya pada Yesung, tanda iya setuju dengan perkataannya. Hey, telinganya sudah panas! Apalagi sekarang Ia duduk diantara kedua makhluk ini sebagai penengah.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Kau sama saja, Big head!"

"Lagipula sudahlah, untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada Sungmin… Percuma saja kau minta maaf pada orang seperti Lee Sungmin, kecuali kau mati!" timpal Yesung lagi dan kali ini mendapatkan bogem mentah dari arah kanan dan kiri. Hm, benar-benar posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Yak! Kalian berdua kejam!" rengek Yesung tak terima, hampir saja dia akan enyah dari tempat itu untuk pundung(?), tapi Ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan Sungmin yang seolah berkata, 'tetap-duduk-atau-akan-kusuruh-Hyejin-menciummu'

JLEB!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Yesung kembali duduk. Ish, sial—Sungmin memang sangat tahu kelemahannya!

"Sungminnie!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi ketiganya untuk menoleh. Seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil—berambut hitam bergelombang tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum manis kearah mereka, tangannya melambai-lambai kearah Sungmin—yang dibalas balik juga oleh Sungmin.

"Ryeowookie!"

Eh?—salah satu dari kedua namja itu tampak heran, seingatnya selama satu setengah tahun mereka bergentayangan di Aiden High School ini, tidak pernah tuh melihat yeoja bernama Ryeowookie yang Sungmin panggil barusan.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Yesung, matanya bergerak gelisah, Yesung meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang berkeringat (kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup atau takut)—jujur Ia gugup sekarang, entah kenapa selalu seperti ini—dihampiri yeoja selain Sungmin yang bahkan masih belum sampai satu meter Ia sudah repot sendiri.

Tap!

Yeoja asing itu akhirnya sampai dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Yesung, kedua sahabatnya sudah berbalik menyambut yeoja tersebut, sedangkan Yesung masih menunduk gugup.

"Hik!" kumat deh phobianya -_-"

"Annyeong Chingudeul~ boleh aku bergabung?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis meminta izin.

"Tentu saja Ryeowookie, kenapa tidak? Kau boleh duduk bersama kami kapanpun!" seru Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Oh ya, evil… Dia Ryeowook—Kim Ryeowook, dia teman sebangku-ku yang baru—yah dia baru pindah kemarin, dia juga sempat menolongku mengerjakan tugas tadi. Hehehe."

Kyuhyun berdecak sewot, "Bagaimana kau bisa pintar kalau kerjaanmu nyontek terus nona Lee?!" Namja itu menjitak kepala mungil Sungmin—membuat yeoja yang baru bergabung itu tertawa melihat tingkah kelakuan teman barunya.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya, kau masih belum kumaafkan, setan! Lebih baik cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ck, baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku anak kelas 11-5—dan dia— yak big head!" panggil Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa Yesung untuk berbalik. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, Ia hampir saja lupa dengan kebiasaan Yesung.

"Hik! E-eeh—Hik!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi-lagi harus menepuk jidak mereka masing-masing melihat efek yang Yesung dapatkan karena berdekatan dengan yeoja baru, cegukan.

"A-ahik, umm Kim Ryeowook, i-ni aku, hik bukankah ki-kita sudah saling mengenal eHIK!" kata Yesung terbata memberanikan diri dan dengan gugup Ia menatap yeoja dihadapannya.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung,matanya memicing serius tapi detik berikutnya Ia tersenyum seolah mendapat pencerahan, "Yak! Kau kan Kim Jong Woon—Yesung?! Wah, Sungie kemana saja kau? Aku baru melihatmu lagi!" seru Ryeowook semangat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serempak menautkan alisnya ragu lalu saling bertatapan…

Mwo? Sungie?

Dan apa? Heh? Mereka sudah saling mengenal?

Hey, apakah Bumi masih bulat sekarang?

**Flashback!**

Kim Ryeowook celengak-celingukan bingung. Yeoja itu jadi menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Sungmin yang mau mengantarnya ke perpustakaan tadi. Yah, tapi Ryeowook hanya tidak mau menyusahkan teman barunya yang enerjik itu sampai-sampai harus mengantarnya ke perpustakaan yang berada di lantai tiga untuk mencari materi yang belum ada. Andai Ryeowook tahu kalau lantai tiga itu tidak ramai, mungkin Ia sudah meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya kemari.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas putus asa, Ia berniat kembali—tapi sayang dia-kan sudah naik tangga sebanyak itu, padahal Ia butuh materi itu dijam pelajaran setelah ini. Hufth, menyebalkan—kenapa sih sekolah ini begitu besar sekaligus sangat banyak ruangannya? Parahnya, lift sekolah ini sedang ada perbaikan.

Ceklek!

Ryeowook langsung menelengkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka—dan mengeluarkan(?) sesosok manusia dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada juga siswa dilantai tiga ini. Dengan semangat Ia mendekati namja yang sedang mengunci ruang lab tersebut, "Permisi!"

PRAK!

Yesung yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan kunci lab-nya, dan dengan tergesa-gesa namja itu langsung mengambil kuncinya dan berbalik menghadap sang yeoja, tapi sayang iya tak seberuntung itu.

Jduak!

Bruk!

"Auwh, a-appo!"

Kepalanya yang besar malah membentur kenop pintu lab dan membuatnya terjungkal dengan bokong mencium lantai marmer itu dengan sangat tidak elit.

Sontak Ryeowook mendekati Yesung karena khawatir, "Gwenchanayo?"

Yesung beringsut mundur, matanya menatap sekelilingnya—yang penting tidak menatap Ryeowook yang berada dihadapannya. Demi apapun! Sungguh, Yesung berharap ada sebuah lubang besar yang bisa menelannya sekarang! Hey, ini kali pertamanya ada yeoja selain Sungmin serta Ibunya dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Gwen-gwenchana, e-ehik! Hik!" jawabnya dengan suara parau dan mulai cegukannya kumat.

"Omo! Keningmu memerah!" refleks Ryeowook menyentuh kening Yesung yang benar-benar memerah nyaris keunguan dengan cemas.

Mata sipit Yesung membulat kaget saat merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap keningnya lembut—membuatnya darahnya dan debaran jantungnya berdesir aneh dan juga Ia merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik berada dalam perutnya.

Oh My God! Yesung merasa jantungnya meronta meminta ingin keluar sekarang.

"Hik! Gwenchana!" Yesung menepis lengan mungil itu, wajahnya memerah—entah karena apa, nafasnya juga memburu tak beraturan hingga bahu tegapnya terlihat naik-turun.

Ryeowook menunduk menyesal, "Mian, aku tidak tahu akan mengagetkanmu seperti ini. Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Hening—hanya suara cegukan Yesung yang terdengar yang mulai berkurang dan berangsur menghilang. Akhirnya cegukannya berhenti. Huffth.

Yesung yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, dengan sedikit keberanian Ia mendongkak—memperhatikan yeoja tak dikenalnya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya tanda menyesal.

Sungguh, Yesung tidaklah marah—Yeoja ini tidak salah, Yesung benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat yeoja itu merasa bersalah padanya. Salahkanlah kebiasaan aneh yang selalu dialami Yesung ini! Demi Tuhan, Yesung memang sering mengalami gejala aneh ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, tapi tak sekalipun Yesung berpikir bahwa yeoja itu menakutkan. Tidak! Ia tetaplah seorang namja yang memiliki perasaan iba jika melihat seorang yeoja ketakutan atau semacamnya. Tapi yah, dia butuh waktu untuk itu.

"Mi-mian…" sahut Yesung lirih, terdengar jelas bahwa Yesung benar-benar menyesal. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan balik menatap Yesung yang memang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau tidak salah agasshi," lanjut Yesung membentuk senyuman tipis yang dibalas senyuman lebar dari Ryeowook.

"Ah, hehehe… Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja Ryeowook err…"

"Panggil Ye-Yesung. A-aku Kim Jo-Jong Woon."

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, "Salam kenal Sungie!"

Sungie? Wow, manis sekali.

Ck, awal yang baik.

Yesung tertegun. Matanya mengejap lucu—Ia bingung, ada apa ini? Hey, Ia tahu, Ia gugup sekarang, sama seperti biasanya jika berhadapan dengan yeoja. Tapi Yesung yakin, ada yang berbeda dengan gadis mungil ini. Entah apa, tapi Yesung merasa perasaan tegang yang biasanya ada saat berhadapan denga lawan jenis itu lenyap dengan yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook ini—digantikan oleh perasaan gugup berlebih. Ini aneh.

Ryeowook merengut kesal karena ulurannya tidak juga disambut, namja dihadapannya malah menatap objek tak jelas dibelakangnya—entah kenapa namja ini tidak suka menatapnya jika sedang berbicara.

"Yak! Kenapa sih kau ini?!" sahut Ryeowook mulai kesal. Yesung kaget, yeoja ini baru kenal tapi sudah berani membentaknya. Ryeowook menarik paksa telapak tang Yesung dan menjabatnya paksa. "Hehehe, aku tahu kau aneh. Tidak menatapku ketika berbicara, sangat ceroboh juga orang yang kikuk—tapi aku tahu kau orang baik Sungie."

Ryeowook menarik nafas, "Bagaimanapun kau, seaneh apapun kau—tapi sekarang, kau—aku, kita adalah teman. Arra?" Yesung hanya mengangguk pasrah karena Ryeowook menjabat tangannya makin erat.

Jujur—ada perasaan aneh yang meledak-ledak dihatinya. Yeoja ini begitu blak-blakkan mencela semua keanehannya, tapi dengan tulus—Yesung tahu itu, Yeoja mungil ini malah menawarkannya sebuah pertemanan, padahal Yesung sangat sulit berteman—apalagi dengan makhluk bernama yeoja.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali sih. Tatapanmu mengingatkanku pada Lily—kucing kesayanganku, polos. Kkk~" Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menatap yeoja yang sedang tertawa kecil itu.

'Ca-cantik'—pikirnya tanpa sadar mulai tersenyum.

"Yak, sebagai kawanmu—bolehkah aku meminta bantuan? Hm?" Yesung lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk patuh—membuat Ryeowook kembali tertawa karena kepolosan Yesung. "Kau lucu sekali sih! Ahaha, benarkan kataku, kau orang baik!"

Untuk pertama kalinya lagi Yesung bisa membalas tatapan seorang yeoja sambil tersenyum tulus. Entahlah, mendengar penilaian yang Ryeowook berikan padanya membuatnya tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Dan sekarang kau harus menemaniku ke perpustakaan di lantai tiga ini, kajja! Tidak ada penolakkan!"

Dan—pemaksaan itu membuat Yesung harus cegukan kembali sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

**Flashback OFF!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author's : **Annyeonghaseyo~ **Adet imnida**~ saya kembali datang membawakan FF baru. Semoga ada peminatnya. Dan Oh, perlu saya tekankan—bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama (apa SitCom?) _**Reply 1997**__. _Kalian pasti tahu, kan? Hehehe. Tapi terinspirasi disini nggak overall semua adegannya sama, mungkin hanya beberapa konflik dan mungkin saya hanya mengambil karakter yang ada dari drama tersebut.

Mungkin untuk beberapa orang pernah membaca FF ini—Yup! Ini FF saya repost karena sempat ada kejadian 'tidak bertanggung jawab' dari pihak lain. Saya sedikit kecewa, saya sudah dua kali mengalami penghapusan FF—tapi tidak pernah ada pemberitahuan apapun dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Jujur, ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Yah, mungkin akan lebih nyaman jikalau diberitahu sebelum penghapusannya. Huuffth. Yesungdahlah.

Dan ya, FF ini masih Prolog! Konflik? Chap selanjut-selanjutnya akan segera muncul. Hohoho, jadi review aja biar author semangat update.

Dan Ohya, untuk FF **"Love Me? I Love You!" **saya sengaja HIATUSKAN! Kenapa? Saya sudah buat FF itu sampai chapter05 dan siap di update, tapi sialnya—komputer saya 'sakit' dan membuat file-nya yang belum saya copy ikut terhapus. Buat ulang? Saya rasa kalau membuat ulang hasilnya akan keluar dari alur awal. Jadi saya untuk sementara mengHIATUSKAN FF tersebut sampai saya dapet pencerahan lagi. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH** yang sudah review dan menunggu FF itu :*

Untuk semuanya yang sudah mampir, **KHAMSAHAMNIDA~~~**

**Saranghae~ :* **

"**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW! KARENA REVIEW ADALAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR! Hohoho~"**

**FB : Adet Clouds Vip'and Elf-suju / Adetya Maharanie**

**Twitter : adeteateo**

**REVIEW PLEASE :***


End file.
